New Studies
by LordFrieza
Summary: Verne and Cassandra travel to Hogwarts to teach Technomagic/mortal studies, and Defense against the dark arts.  Unknown to them Zarlack has escaped by creating a magical clone mixed between himself and Mordred.  Can they prevent Voldemort from returning?
1. Chapter 1

_**New Studies 'A UBOS and Harry Potter Crossover'**_

_**Chapter 'Introduction'**_

The long trip across the ocean finally over a fairly tall, slightly clumbsy red headed man walked toward the waiting train station. Beside him a beautiful purple haired woman walked smiling politely toward the men and women. She took his hand and laid a soft kiss on it. He grinned and looked for the spot they needed to go through.

"What's wrong darling?" The purple haired woman asked as the man stood looking confused.

"I don't see loading station nine and three - forths around here." He said as he looked between loading platforms nine and ten.

The purple headed woman let out a soft laugh that sounded remarkablily musical.

"Verne, sweetheart… It's a magic train for a magic school. They can't have it out here with the morties. It has to be hidden." She stated.

He nodded and looked at the collums. Closing his eyes he took out a metal pointer and moved them between the collums. Finally he came to rest on one and smiled.

"That one." He said.

"Good, see you picked up on some normal magic after all!" She exclaimed as she ran and dove into the collum. He watched her and a bright smile crossed his lips.

The woman turned around to see Verne come tumbling through the portal and landing somewhat ungracefully before the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. To her surprise Neville helped Verne up and smiled at him.

"You alright? Took quite a spill there." Neville said as Verne dusted himself off and nodded.

"I'm fine… Someone pushed a suitcase out in front of me as I was making a run for the collum." Verne said.

"It happens, first time in over twenty years I took a spill through there because of a loose cat." Neville said before he took Verne's hand.

"Neville Longbottom, professor of Herbology." He introduced himself.

"Verne Thompson professor of technomagic and mortal studies. This is my beautiful wife Cassandra LeFey – Thompson." Verne said as he introduced himself and Cassandra.

"Wonderful! Cassandra… what are you here to teach?" Neville asked.

"Defense against the dark arts." She said politely.

With a nod Neville looked at the train. The whistle began to blow and helped them aboard. The three of them moved toward the back of the train and took a seat.

"It's been a while since I've been to a magic school." Verne said as he watched them travel through the lush green pastures and by a dark forest.

"If you don't mind me asking… Which school did you go to?" Neville asked.

"Vonderland headed by Mrs Crystalgazer." Cassandra said as she marveled at the forest outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Verne asked her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's wonderful… I forgot how beautiful magic lands are…" She said as she turned toward him and kissed his cheek, "I've never regretted marrying you Verne, but I didn't realize how out of place you felt until I lived in your world for a while." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Unknown to the three on the train a hidden passenger held on to the bottom of the train. A vicious glare in his golden eyes lit up as he listened to the conversation above him. Unlike Verne, Gus, and Cassie this outsider had learned magic the hardest way possible. A magical clone of Zarlack with the drive and strength of Mordred the bastard son of Morgan Le Fay and King Arthur.

_Enjoy the change while you can 'cousin' for tonight… Tonight I bring the return of Lord Voldemort. _He thought.


	2. Practial 'MortalMuggle' Magic

_**New Studies**_

_**Chapter 2 'Practical 'Mortie/Muggle' Magic'**_

Verne looked at the group of young students entering into his classroom. At the moment it was second year students and he hoped that they would be as willing to learn as the first year students. He quickly looked over the class and noticed a young boy wearing a Slytherin uniform and smirking as if this class was beneath him. Instantly Verne knew that he had to make them understand that technomagic wasn't useless and in the coming age it was going to be more than handy. It was going to practically save their lives.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats. I'm professor Thompson, and this is introduction to Technomagic." Verne said as he walked toward the board and pulled out his metallic pointer.

"Look he doesn't even have a proper wand!" A boy shouted.

Verne turned and saw a hushed laughter rippling through the crowd where the boy he had seen smirking was at.

"I see… It seems that a demonstration is in order. You young sir," Verne said as he lifted the top of a laptop and looked at the screen, "Scorpius Malfoy, step down here please." Verne instructed.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Scorpius said "Muggle lover." He barely whispered.

Verne smiled brighter. He was going to enjoy this little demonstration even more.

"This is a common watch in the mortal world. Nothing special or fancy about it; however, I've carved runes into each gear, and by using technomagic I've made it able to do things that even the most powerful protective spells can't do. Now… Scorpius… What is the most powerful spell that you've learned in Defense against the Dark Arts so far?" Verne asked.

"Stupefy." Scorpius answered as he looked at Verne as though he was stupid.

"Very well… Cast it now.." Verne said.

"Stupefy!" Scorpius shouted and a scarlet jet of light flew toward Verne only to be slowed and then caught by Verne's watch.

The students watched in amazement as the watch changed into a dish shape and shot the spell back at Scorpius knocking the young wizard against the wall and knocking him out. Verne walked over to him and pulled a small vial from his pocket and held it under Scorpius' nose until the young member of the Malfoy house groaned and looked up at him.

"My father will see you fired from here!" Scorpius shouted sounding upset.

"I seriously doubt that. Now take a seat." Verne said.

He watched the young wizard walk back to his seat in defeat and smirked slightly.

"That is the power of technomagic. Now, I know that each of you acquired a book, but most of you were unable to acquire watches. That's fine since I brought several. Now… Each of your watches is in a special box for a reason. Unless it is charmed with certain runes no mortal technology will work in Hogwarts. Today we are going to charm the watches, and begin working on the most basic of technomagic protection charms; however, when you leave this class at the end of the year your watches will be able to handle most third year curses." Verne said.

He looked at the class and saw a young dark haired boy. The boy had a look of amazement on his face. Verne walked toward him and handed him a large box.

"Mr. Potter I presume." Verne said.

"You've heard of my dad?" He asked sounding a little down.

"I've heard of what your father did, but that doesn't come into account in this classroom. Everyone here is only as good as they perform. I don't hold to family names and statuses. Now… Mr. Potter, I ask that you please pass out those watches to your class mates." Verne said as he watched Albus Severus Potter pull watches out to each one of the students.

He smiled as Albus handed Scorpius a pink watch and then handed his two cronies a couple of purple ones. The boys looked angry, but decided to not act on it.

"Okay, lets get to work." Verne said as he began writing on the board in Latin.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked.

"I'm writing down the spell for you to create the runes on the watches." Verne stated.

"But… That's Latin!" Albus exclaimed.

"Very good, yes it is Latin, and most technomagic is associated with Latin. The bare beginnings of Technomagic took place with the Alchemist in the middle ages. So compared to most magic it is still very, very new. But the Alchemist needed a way of recording their findings, and they used the language that was most used in any writing of that day. And about a thousand years later we're still using it." Verne said as he finished writing.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you to say the spell. The truth is that any spell you cast doesn't have to be said, it has to be thought, believed in, and focused. That's why most professors say that you need to say it. Easier to believe in something you hear than something you think." Verne said.

For several minutes the class chanted the simple spell and nothing happened. Finally a young girl held the watch in her hand and held her wand above it. She closed her eyes and a flash of light erupted from the case the watch was in. The case opened and the watch floated in mid air for a moment.

"Very, very good, ummmm… Miss Weasley! Now that the watch has been successfully charmed it will connect to your wrist on its own accord." Verne said as everyone turned to see the watch gracefully attach itself to Rose's wrist.

"There's nothing to it once you realize the spell itself isn't that difficult." Rose said.

Slowly the rest of the class finished charming the watches until it was down to Albus and Scorpius. The son of Draco Malfoy growled as he constantly failed to charm the watch. He watched as Albus stopped trying to say the words and followed in his cousin's example by closing his eyes. The moment he did Albus' watch erupted into a brilliant gold light. Verne watched in amazement as the watch not only lifted from the case, but went straight to Albus' wrist.

"That… That is special Mr. Potter. That only happens when someone has a true knack for Technomagic. Please… Stand up here for a moment." Verne said.

Albus did and Verne turned toward him.

"Expelliarmus!" Verne shouted and a light red ray of light erupted from his metallic pointer and headed toward Albus.

Albus watched and as the spell stopped, his watch changed, and then the spell headed directly back toward Verne. Of course his own watch stopped it and instead of it bouncing between them the spell simply vanished.

"Wonderful! The charm was to include this small protection, but I wasn't certain if anyone was able to get the entire charm into their watches. Good job Mr. Potter. Now take your seat." Verne said.

"I've tried everything." Scorpius said in defeat.

"You haven't tried believing in the spell." Verne said simply.

"That's because this is a rubbish class. No one is going to mess with the muggle realm, well other than living in a home out there. So why should we care about this bloody rubbish?" Scorpius asked.

"Why should you care… Did you know that energy is energy? It doesn't matter how it's created. Energy is and always will be energy. If you cast a spell you are using a type of energy, but the mortals have ways of creating energy as well. As we progress through this course I'll teach you how to create charms on your watches that will protect you from a variety of things that the mortals have created, but first… Let me show you why you should be worried." Verne said as he moved things off of his desk.

Within moments he created a small village from various components around his desk. Everyone looked as the people in the village walked, talked, and they realized that the village was Hogsmeade. Suddenly a small round object dropped from the sky and hit the ground. When it did a thunderous blast erupted through the village and fire flashed through it. Before anyone could scream the entire town was gone nothing there but bits of dust and burned shadows. Verne quickly waved his metallic pointer and looked at his class.

"Never… Never assume that mortals are defenseless. That a mere illusion, but one of a simple atomic warhead. It's not likely that the mortals would use it since doing so would hurt them as much as us, or at least would in the long run, but to think that you have nothing to worry about, that you can lord your magic over the mortals and have no worries… It's foolish." Verne said as he looked at Scorpius who was still in shock.

"But… But couldn't they have cast something against that?" Rose Weasley asked as she looked at Verne.

"Excellent question Ms Weasley… With traditional magic… no… with one exception. Excelsiosempra could possibly stop the warhead from striking the earth, but only if it is cast at the right time, and with enough force to knock it beyond the hold of gravity. Other wise the only way to stop it would be to disarm it, and that can only be done by a spell of equal energy. Not even the killing curse has that kind of energy behind it. However… the correct charm in technomagic would either change the warhead into something far less destructive, or change it into something not destructive at all. That has nothing to do with stopping the energy, but rather changing it. It's finding the shortest and sometimes the safest way of dealing with mortal technology." Verne said, "I'm sorry class, but it appears that class period is over. Everyone read chapter one for tomorrow, and Scorpius… Meet me after class and we'll work on your watch."

As they left the class Albus caught up with Rose and tapped her shoulder. "What did you think of Mr. Thompson?" he asked.

"He's brilliant, possibly mad as a hatter, but brilliant none the less." She said. "I agree, so Defense against the Dark arts next?" He asked. She nodded.


	3. An Uncertain Beginning

_**New Studies**_

_**Chapter 3 'An Uncertain Beginning'**_

Rose Weasley looked at the beautiful woman facing a chalk board when they entered Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Her Purple hair was tied into a tight pony tail and she was wearing what could be considered a rather smart business suit. She turned and if the view from behind was amazing the view from the front was even more so. The woman looked so familiar, so well known, but what really gained everyone's attention including Scorpius Malfoy's was the way she carried herself. She appeared not only to be completely calm, certain, and focused, but she appeared to be gentle, understanding. There was a way that her smile seemed to lighten the room and after a moment she cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon students. I'm Professor Le Fey – Thompson. I prefer if you use my married name Thompson when addressing me." Cassandra said as she walked toward the center of the class and looked over the students.

"You… You're married to that muggle lover?" Scorpius exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Muggle… Oh… That's your term for mortals. Child, I'm married to one of the greatest Technomages of all time. To be honest he could be doing anything with his skills, but he wanted to bring his knowledge to everyone here. Give all of you a chance at not only living in the mortal world, but being ready for anything that gets thrown at you. Now… Enough about my husband's class and let's focus on our lessons today… how many of you know about Succubi?" She asked.

Rose raised her hand and Cassandra smirked as she turned toward her.

"Please go ahead Miss Weasley." Cassandra said.

"They're demons that are able to suck the life force out of men. They usually do the act while… ummm… well… shagging." Rose said as she tried to think of a proper way of putting it.

"Very good, yes that's exactly what Succubi do. And that's what we're going to learn about today." She said as she removed a black cloth from a jar that had a tiny woman inside of it.

"This is an Aztec Succubus. Since she is going to be helping us throughout the year I'm going to give all of you her name; however, any of you boys that are considering using her for your forth year dances… Don't. She will chew you up and spit you out. Alright I will say this once, and you need to memorize it. Lilithscire." Cassandra said the name and suddenly the tiny woman stood straight as if something was controlling her.

The tiny demon looked pissed, but didn't act. Albus watched her with interest as she moved her tiny head with each step that Cassandra took. It was obvious that she resented Cassandra. Suddenly she turned toward him. Her face took on a softer and more friendly look. She gently touched the glass and looked pitifully at him. He felt the need, the desire to run up to the front of class and release her from her glass prison. He stood and suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders holding him in place. He looked around and realized that he was no longer at his seat, but instead he was already at the front of the class and the glass jar in his hands.

"What… how?" He asked as he looked at Cassandra.

She smiled softly and took the jar from him and looked hard at the demon inside. Everyone watched as the miniature demon shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the side of the jar.

"Mr. Potter I presume… Lilithscire just placed an enchantment snare on you. Unlike wizards she is able to do this simply by looking at a person. I am however going to let her out, but only after I address her properly." Cassandra said as she let Albus head back to his seat.

"Lilithscire… I command thee by thy name. Once released grow to your normal size and follow each command I give you." Cassandra said.

The little demon made a face and turned away from Cassandra. Seeing that Lilithscire wouldn't make any problems she opened the lid and let the demon out. Instantly the miniature demon grew to well over six foot tall. She had long flowing red hair, her skin was snow white, her lips was redder than blood, her eyes was the shade of blue that looked remarkably like the sky, and each and every inch of her was nothing less than perfection.

"Most wizards don't realize that Succubi can do more than just seduce men. They can enchant an entire room to make most wizards spells backfire. Lilithscire go ahead and enchant the room for us." Cassandra said.

The demon smirked and held her hands out. She began speaking and the sound of her voice was so musical that everyone stopped what they were doing just to listen to it.

"Good… Now… I want you pair up and each team will get a turn at attempting to use the Stupefy curse on Lilithscire." Cassandra said as she watched.

Each group faced Lilithscire and each group failed as they cast the spell. When the spell would sort of work it would back fire and knock the caster out. Most times it did nothing other than cause Lilithscire to laugh. Finally after everyone tried casting it Cassandra walked in front of Lilithscire and cast the same spell. The effect was the succubus picked up and knocked back against the wall.

"Alright… Why did my Stupefy work when none of yours did?" She asked the class.

"We didn't address her through her name?" Rose asked.

"No, but smart guess Miss Weasley. It worked because I made myself think of something else besides Lilithscire. That's how her enchantment works. It clouds the mind causing all of your thoughts to focus on her. In the end it leaves very little room for anything else." Cassandra said as she looked at the class.

"How do you keep from thinking about her?" Albus asked.

"That in itself is fairly simple as well. For most beginners you need to cause some discomfort to your person. It takes the focus on Lilithscire and allows it to move somewhere else." Cassandra answered.

Rose pinched herself on the arm and tried the spell again, and this time it actually worked. She watched as the Succubus was hurled against the wall and stood shortly after looking angry.

"Very, very good Miss Weasley." Cassandra said as she opened the jar and Lilithscire shrunk to her miniature size once again and jumped into the jar taking a seat near the right side of it.

"Now to continue our lesson we are going to do a little imp summoning. I've supplied each of you with a jar. Once you've summoned your imp you need to capture them. You can do this easily by using their name in the summoning, or you can enchant the jar and learn their name after they are trapped. I suggest using their name before hand." Cassandra said.

"How do we know their names?" Albus asked as he looked at Cassandra.

"Every imp lives a calling card, sort of a hint at their name. On your desks are several calling cards." Cassandra said.

"When we capture them what are we going to do with them?" Rose asked.

"The moment you've captured an imp they are yours to command until you release them. Which I will not force anyone to release their imps, but I will be awarding sixteen bonus points to the house who has the most released at the end of the year." Cassandra said.

"Trivious Prank I summon you." Rose said as she looked at her desk.

A moment later a tiny almost fairy looking creature appeared. It scratched its chin and looked at the being before it.

"A female… I'm commanded by a miniature female… Bloody 'ell… What next?" The imp grumbled.

"Get in the jar." Rose said as her eyes narrowed.

"As you command… _master_" The creature grumbled.

Shortly all of the students had their imps. There was some that looked more devilish than others, some gained almost angelic looking ones, but Albus had one that seemed the most odd. She didn't look like an imp at all. Instead she had long flowing red hair, green eyes like fresh cut grass, her skin was lightly tanned, and she wore animal skins to cover herself. She looked at Albus and bowed before him.

"I am yours to command master." She said softly.

"Potter… Yours is actually named Tinkerbell!" Scorpius laughed as he pointed to the little imp.

"May I master? Please?" She asked looking infuriated.

Albus looked at Cassandra who winked and turned her back.

"You may get him back, but do not harm him too much." Albus said.

Grinning 'Tinkerbell' grew to the size of a fifth year and walked toward Scorpius. She smirked at him and flicked her finger. When she did a powerful gust of wind picked him up and she held her hand there keeping him in the air. She then motioned her other hand and his pants pulled themselves up to his ankles and then tied themselves to the chandler hanging in the middle of the room.

"And now… You have brought amusement to others at your own expense. Think on it young wizard the next time you wish to laugh at an imp." She seethed.

(near the shrieking Shack)

A blond headed man stood as he cut his thumb and let three drops of blood all into a pentagram that he had drawn a moment ago. He began chanting slowly and the very sound of the words he used caused the local flora to wither and die. The man chanted faster, harder, and louder until his voice practically boomed and reverberated off of the magical boundries that he had created to contain the sound of the delicate and powerful spell he was casting. He stopped after a moment and a small creature stepped forward holding a chain.

"What business do you have summoning the tormentor of Tom Riddle?" The little being asked.

"I wish to collect Tom Riddle and release him into the world again." The blond man said.

"Do you have payment?" The creature asked.

Smirking the blond headed man pushed a young woman forward. She looked frightened and her eyes wide in innocent terror.

"But… But you brought me back to life!" Myrtle exclaimed as she tried to back away.

"Yes, but I never said for what reason child." He stated as he kicked her forward.

"An innocent, virgin, and connected to both the realm of the living and of the dead, and she is yours the moment you give me Tom Riddle's chain." The blond man said.

"Hmmmm… The trade is acceptable." The small being said as he grabbed Myrtle's sweater and began dragging her into the blackness.

The blond man grabbed the chain and pulled until he pulled a shadowy figure out of the blackness. Smiling he turned to another clay body he had sculpted. He pulled the chain until the shadowy figure was over the mouth and then watched as it filled the clay body. The blond man then squeezed a drop of blood from the cut he had used before and let it drop into the mouth of the clay body.

"Who are you?" The body asked as it slowly turned into flesh.

"Lord Voldermort… I am Zarlack the most wanted sorcerer by both the Council of Magic here in the United Kingdom and the United States. I raised you from the dead to offer you a deal." He said with an evil smirk.


	4. Unexpected Baking

_**New Studies**_

_**Chapter 4 'Unexpected Baking'**_

The day had passed and finally after the first classes of the day Verne found himself looking at the room that he and Cassandra would be using. The room had plush crimson velvet drapes that fell across the windows, a stain glass window that changed itself every few minutes, a large bear skin rug which seemed to have a living head, and of course there was the bed. Verne touched it and noticed how much softer and form fitting it was than the memory foam bed he and Cassandra slept on at home. He slowly slipped off his clothes leaving the watch for last. He considered leaving it on, but deciding it was safe he whispered an enchantment and the watch released itself from his wrist and floated over to the night stand.

"It looks lovely." Cassandra said softly as she walked toward the bed.

Verne felt himself gasp as he watched Cassandra lower her white robe. There was no lie that Cassandra, his Cassandra was a beautiful woman, but here among the magic of this place, among the very living and breathing energy that flowed through Hogwarts, she was beyond beautiful. He didn't see Cassandra LeFay great, great granddaughter of Morgan LeFay, or even Cassandra LeFay niece of the legendary Kassandra LeFay the sorceress wanted for completely wiping out several mortal colonies. Instead he saw a goddess standing before him.

"No, you're lovely." He said.

She smiled a gentle smile to him and walked toward the bed. She lifted the blanket back and slid comfortably under it. She turned toward him and patted the spot beside her indicating that she wanted him to join her in the bed they would be sharing.

"I feel so alive here… Verne… Thank you for taking this teaching position. I know that you could be doing anything right now, but this means the world to me." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. At first it was meant to be a small kiss, a simple gesture, but it deepened. Their tongues lightly slapped against each other, and within seconds Cassandra felt herself being pulled onto Verne's lap. She didn't fight, but instead she moved willingly. There could be several things said about her husband. At one time he had been timid, lost, unsure of himself, but now he was confident, centered, and certain of the abilities he had.

She felt his hands move up her well toned stomach until they cupped her soft, but pert breasts. A small moan escaped her as he began to gently massage them. She felt his lips on her neck and his warm breath sent wave after wave of pleasure down her.

"I love you Cassy… I've always loved you." He said as he felt her legs open lightly.

The feeling of his length pressed against her and she moved down slowly. It was heaven to feel. Each movement was full of its wonderment, and yet the way she teased, the way she dragged out each movement pushed his mind to the screaming edge.

"Tell me again…" She whispered.

"I love you." He said and kissed her neck shortly after.

"Once more… please?" She asked.

"I love you… I will always love you." He whispered back to her.

The bed became ruffled, the blankets, sheets, and even pillows found themselves on the floor of the room. Still their love making never became a contest, it was never a purely physical occurance, but instead it was perfect in that their souls touched each other. Finally after the hours of the night had began to turn into the early hours of the morning they found themselves laying peacefully in bed. Cassandra's purple hair a mess which lay on Verne's chest. She looked up at her husband and smiled gently.

"You've got a class to teach in half an hour." She said as she looked at him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh I do too, but I know how to create Invigoration Draught. It's better than that coffee you like to drink." She said with a wink as she got up and walked toward their small kitchenette.

He followed her into the small area and watched as she began mixing the ingredients into a small pot. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug against his chest. She let out a soft moan before she turned around and caught him in a kiss.

"You better get dressed… Take a cup of your coffee, and I'll bring you by a flask of Invigoration Draught later." She said before she watched him walk back into the room and throw on some clothes.

(Introduction to Technomagic Class)

"Good morning Class." Verne said as he looked over the group of smiling faces.

He smiled as the first years engaged in questions. Their eager little minds wanted to know everything about everything and it became obvious when they started asking different questions about what could Technomagic be used for. He went through a short list and then had them work on a basic AM/FM radio. After a few moments it began to hum, and then it began to pick up radio stations from the mortal world.

"Very good! Getting technology to work at Hogwarts is the biggest problem. The moment you've mastered that then everything else will be easy." He said.

Verne watched as the first years began to leave and watched as a young boy stopped. The boy turned and looked at Verne.

"Mr. Thompson… My father went to school with you." He said simply.

"Really? Who was your father?" Verne asked.

"Gus, Gus of the house of Diamond." The boy said.

"Oh my… How is Gus doing?" Verne asked.

"He is well, or was when I last saw him. He speaks of you and of your wife often. I believe that he is going to come and pick me up for Christmas holiday… if he does then I would ever so like for him to see you." The young boy said.

"I would be honored." Verne said.

He watched the boy leave and a moment later he saw his lovely wife walking toward him with a purpose. She stopped and handed him the flask, but before he even took a drink she kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Something I had began to wonder about, but now I know." She said as she smiled.

"what are you talking about?" he asked uncertain of what was going to happen.

"I'm pregnant you silly man." She said her tone taking on an even gentler tone.


End file.
